


With Animal Ears

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	With Animal Ears

If I could have managed human speech, my words would have burned the fur right off of Moony's howling, snarling hide. It was seldom that he managed to lose himself so completely at he full moon and this was making it even worse. This not having Prongs or anyone to back me up. I had agreed of course to have it this way, someone would have to watch out for him during the change and James could not risk his family's safety, but my god!

I skimmed over rocky ground barely managing to keep up after a very long night of following and chasing. At least I had managed to keep him clear of any people this night. There'd nearly been a disaster a couple of moons ago with a muggle traveler, but no reports were made so I had never mentioned it to Remus. It would only have made him feel awful and he felt awful enough as it was.

Just a few more minutes until dawn would break. Just a few more minutes until I could stop fucking running. And scratch. I truly hoped that I would never have to spend mor ethan one night a month as a dog. I was fine the other 30ish days a month, but the minute I transformed, it was like a flea buffet!

Light cracked across the sky and I heard Remus howl one last time before the sick squelchy-crunch came. Nasty business that. I finally overtook my more-than-friend (because we wouldn't give it any other name in those days) and sat back on my haunches over him to scratch and scratch and scratch.

Remus looked up from the place where he had fallen, scraped, bruised, and very naked. “I swear by Merlin's beard if you start licking your privates over me, I'll punch you right in the neck.”

Ahh, good. He wasn't in too bad of shape if he could make cracks like that. I let my long tongue loll out of my mouth and gave a bark before doing exactly that. I guess being a dog for more than one night would have it's perks.


End file.
